


Let Go

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, more ray leaving haha, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt fromdoctorzieglerwriteson Tumblr: "All I needed was my friend."Gavin just can't seem to let him go.





	Let Go

_“Ray, where are you going, come back!” Gavin screeched, running after the purple-hooded figure in front of him. He saw the other’s trademark hot pink sniper rifle strapped securely to his back as the silhouette slowly began to fade. He lost speed, exhaustion slamming into him like a freight train. It’s like the world was working against him. Just as Ray turned a corner a few feet in front of him, Gavin tripped and fell, watching as the last traces of his lover faded into the dark alley. “Ray… don’t leave...” he murmured, before his vision went black._

-

“Hey, X-Ray… How is it... where you are? I hope you’re doing alright - the crew really isn’t the same without you, you know? I miss you.” Gavin’s voice felt choked up as he continued speaking into the phone. It was the middle of the night, and he was dead tired. But first, he needed to leave his nightly messages to his former boyfriend. Being gone for two months hadn’t stopped the lad from trying to get in touch with the other, despite every single one of his attempts to reach him being blatantly unsuccessful.

Gavin continued trying anyway. He knew that unless Ray came back, he would never stop trying. Plus, the sniper’s voicemail was still working, it seemed. 

“I wish you were still here. Ever since you left… everything’s been dull, and bland. Nothing can interest me anymore, X-Ray, not Ryan’s weird knowledge of random shit, or Geoff’s bloody crazy plans, or even Michael’s fireworks.” His voice cracked, “Why did you leave us? Why did you leave _me_?”

The other end of the line remained silent, of course. He knew, by this point, that he really shouldn’t expect any sort of response. But… that didn’t mean he didn’t have to stop trying, right? 

-

On the other side of Gavin’s door sat Michael and Jeremy. The two looked at each other with saddened expressions, as well as slight disappointment. They thought that by now, Gavin would stop sending messages to Ray, seeing as there was little to no chances of the other even receiving Gavin’s messages in the first place. 

After the silence had gone on for more than a few minutes, the two Lads decided to head inside. They were met with the sight of Gavin clutching the phone to his chest, shaking quietly. Michael and Jeremy were quick to approach him. Jeremy laid a gentle hand on Gavin’s shoulder as Michael slowly moved the phone out of Gavin’s hands, ending the message. The redhead set the phone on Gavin’s nightstand before moving to sit next to the Brit.

“Hey, Gav.” he murmured, inching close enough until their arms were brushing together. Michael felt the bed shift as Jeremy sat on Gavin’s other side.

“... Hey, Micool. I really should bloody stop bothering him, shouldn’t I?” The other sighed, not bothering to lift his head. “Why did he have to go? All I needed was my best friend...”

“Gavin… you don’t need him. Jeremy and I are here, and so are the Gents. We’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge huge huge thanks to [GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes](archiveofourown.org/users/geoffseightgreatestmistakes) for beta'ing this!
> 
> check out my tumblr: [sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
